


It's a slow day isn't?

by MetanoiaStarlight



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Multi, Penetration, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetanoiaStarlight/pseuds/MetanoiaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another boring day at the office for Alex. She thinks she’s by herself  and Worrick and Nic are out doing another job, until she hears noises coming from the basement where Nic’s room is placed…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a slow day isn't?

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY THAT IT'S LONG. It was only supposed to be 2,000 words but then I wanted to be descriptive with the foreplay and sex....So sorry for that.NOTE: Italics means Nic is signing, bold is when he's speaking. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my sorry attempt at a threesome.

A sigh escaped the lips of Alex as she slumped into her chair and continued to aimlessly stare out the window, longing for something of interest to occur. Nothing happened of course, but it beat looking around the bland apartment she casually sat in at the moment. She really should get around to asking the guys if she could add just a little bit of flavor to this place. It was just downright depressing; like some black and white background to a colorful painting that no one paid attention to. She blew a stray hair out of her face – the same stray hair that she had been blowing on for the past hour now. It wasn’t like she had anything better to do. The phone hadn’t rung all day, and Worrick hadn’t asked her to do anything. Then again, she unintentionally slept in today, and knowing him, he wouldn’t have woken her up to do some errand. By the time she awoke, he wasn’t in bed with her like he ordinarily would have been; cuddling her almost to the point of suffocation usually. She guessed he must have slinked out with Nicolas, to do another Job. She bit her lip, frowning. In all honesty Alex wished sometimes that he wouldn’t treat her so delicately all the time, like she was incapable of doing anything by herself. It made her feel small, inadequate. 

She shook her head, exasperated with herself. She shouldn’t be this deep in thought, it always eventually brought back memories that she had a hard time suppressing to begin with. Instead, she focused her attention back at the scenery outside the window. The fiery ball in the sky was blazing its rays down on the sidewalk, causing some of the passing inhabitants to have to shield their eyes or take cover under their hats. Her eyes wandered onto two children holding hands. One girl, the other a boy, and the girl was the taller of the two. The two of them were holding ice cream in their free hands, clearly laughing about some secret joke that only the two of them shared. Alex smiled at that. It reminded her of something. It kind of reminded her of…

She quickly turned away, and stood up from her chair. She didn’t feel like thinking about him. It would only hurt in the end. She stretched her arms forward, with an exhale of her breath, and went into the kitchen. Maybe she should make breakfast or something. She made her way towards the kitchen. She skipped dinner the night before and her stomach was seriously famished, the sudden rumble of her stomach gave her more reason to cross into the kitchen. She decided she’d make some instant curry with a side of steamed vegetables; it was practically the only thing available to eat anyway. As soon as she placed a hand on a cabinet that hung over the kitchen sink, she heard a soft sound. She wouldn’t have heard it at all if the apartment wasn’t as quiet as it always was. Her ears perked up, and she froze in place. She continued to listen intently, and began to sound like a soft moan. A moan? She jumped then shivered. 

W-Was it …Barry? Her throat became hoarse with bile, and it burned her from the inside but not as much as the thought of him. She clenched the kitchen counter with as much strength she could muster. She could feel that she broke a nail while doing this, but she didn’t care. Alex gulped, closed her eyes, and then fluttered them open again. She was being crazy, she assured herself. Barry was dead. He was a distant memory of a nightmare that came to an end, for what seemed like a century ago. She was the only one in the apartment, there had to be a logical reason for the sound and she was going to find it. She could do that much at least. She turned around, and guided her body towards the heart of the clamor. She stopped in her tracks when she realized, the sound was leading her down the stairs and in the direction of Nicolas’s room. Why was it coming from there? 

She gulped again, looking down the stairs. It’s now or never Alex. She thought to herself, and then took one shaky step down the staircase. Then she took another, and another, until she found herself making her way down further and further without taking any momentary stops.

When she reached the landing she took a step down, and found herself now in front of Nic’s bedroom door. The moaning was ridiculous now, and now she heard creaking. She knew it came from a bed; she was all too familiar with this sound, from her constant nights working the streets for cash. But she wondered why it happened to be coming from here? The bedroom door was slightly creaked opened, she noticed, and she leaned in, to look into the crack. God did she hope nothing would jump out and stare back at her.Her eyes immediately widened at what she saw, and her mouth formed a shaky ‘O’ . At least it wasn’t Barry. 

The first thing she saw was Nicolas and Worick, and this wouldn’t have alarmed her if it wasn’t for the fact that the both of them were naked and Worick was rimming the fuck out of Nicolas’s ass. Nic was on all fours, clutching his white bed sheets for dear life while Worick, on his knees, had his hands on either side of his bottom. She watched as he slithered his tongue along the crack of the shorter male’s buttocks, almost teasing him. He spread his rear open wider, and allowed his tongue to plunge further into the cavern of his ass. His head bobbed in a repetitive motion, coming up slightly every few minutes. She was too far away to see his tongue movement but she could tell that whatever he was doing was causing Nic high amounts of pleasure. Nic’s moaning increased, and she watched him try to bite his lip to contain his cries, but to no avail. 

Alex felt her face flush. She had never seen two guys go at it before, and she had to admit it was rather arousing to say the least. Especially since the both of them had near-to-perfect physiques. She averted her eyes, and forced them to look at the ground. She fully fathomed now that what she was doing was completely wrong. She shouldn’t be intruding on their privacy like this. As surprised as she was that the two of them even had a relationship pertaining to this type of subject matter, it wasn’t her place to gawk at them so rudely. Instead, she was going turn around, walk back upstairs, and pretend she hadn’t seen anything. She wasn’t going to mention this to them, and she was going to go on with life until either of them felt like disclosing the real depth of their relationship to her.

She took a step back. An unfortunate step back. Unfortunate because she tripped over the one step that left off the staircase landing, causing her to fall backwards on her bottom and onto the staircase landing. She cursed to herself when she already heard the moans of Nicolas come to a halt, and she heard a sudden rustling in the bedroom. She quickly scrambled to get up, but as soon as she took a step to run upstairs she heard the call of her name. “Alex-Chan” 

She inwardly sighed, before she turned her head over her shoulder and saw Worick casually leaning onto the side of doorway, sheets wrapped around his waist. He looked to her, his face unreadable. This alarmed her because usually he would wear his usual goofy grin when greeting her. She turned her body to face him, and immediately started to panic, rushing her words out, fumbling over them. 

“I um, I was in the kitchen upstairs and then I heard this really weird moaning, and at first I thought- I thought, well it doesn’t matter what I thought-“

“What did you think?” He asked suddenly, interrupting her ramblings. 

She shifted from one side to another, holding her arm, “Does it really matter?”

“Not really. Just curious” He said casually folding his arms against his bare chest.

“W-well…just.”She shuttered thinking of him again. She couldn’t bring himself to say his name again.

“It was Barry wasn’t it” 

She nodded slowly. She watched as his sea blue eyes flashed her emotion that read empathy, but it fleeted. Instead, it was replaced with its usual brightness, and his mouth formed a goofy grin, showing his purely white teeth.  
“Well, you might as well come on in Alex-chan. You must be confused about a couple of things.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

She widened her eyes. Was he serious? He wanted her to just waltz in there? Weren’t they in the middle of something? And why isn’t he feeling as awkward as she was feeling right now? Worick motioned with his hand to come inside before he disappeared from the doorway and into the room. She hesitated for a moment on the steps, sighed, and then made her way into the room.  
As she shut the door behind her, her eyes wondered onto the bed, where Nicolas was casually sitting, his legs in a pretzel shape, still naked of course. He gave a casual tilt of his head, and signed _“Hey”_. She tried not to avert her eyes, thinking it would be rude. “H-Hey”

This was probably her first time seeing him fully unclothed. She blushed at the size of his member. He was acting as if this was the most normal situation in the world, like she caught them in the middle of sex all the time. It wasn’t her first time seeing a fully naked man clearly, but this was different. He wasn’t some stranger off the street, and she actually had some attachment to him. He was somebody to her.

“Nic, why do you have to be so loud? I mean I know I’m good, especially with my tongue , but you’re moaning made Alex-chan scared” Worick scolded, while sitting himself onto the bed beside Nicolas. Nic in turn grabbed the nearest pillow next to him, and threw it at Worick, hitting him square in the face with so much force it pushed him back slightly.

“Ow! What the hell!” He complained 

_“Don’t get so full of yourself. You weren’t even that great today”_ He signed, with a roll of his eyes.

“Yeah?” Worick grinned mischievously, “That’s not what I heard? Weren’t you asking me to ‘give it to you more’ “

A light blush came onto Nicolas’s features, a very unusual thing to see for Alex. Nic then grabbed another pillow and used it to beat the hell out of Worick. Worick put his arm up to defend himself, and used his other arm to reach around for a pillow himself. The two of them were now engaged in a full on pillow fight. Alex would have smiled at this – after all the two of them did have their cute moments - if she wasn’t so uncomfortable at the situation. 

“Um” She simply uttered. Worick immediately came to a halt, and grabed nicolas’s chin, and tilted it towards her so that he halted as well. Both dropped their pillows.

“Can one of you please explain to me…what the both of you were doing…before I came in here?”

 **“Fucking”** Came Nic’s gruff voice. His tone was flat, as if stating the weather or a current event. 

“I know the both of you were fucking, obviously. But um…why? Are the both of you…dating?”

Worick let go of the others chin, and gave her a small chuckle, “No, I wouldn’t say that. More like…fuck buddies? I don’t know. Nic help me out here”

Nicolas shrugged, _“We fuck when we want to. It’s casual. But we love each other”_ He looked to Worick when he signed ‘Love’, as if he wanted some confirmation. Worick smiled warmly at him and nodded reassuring him, then he added, “But we’re not bond to each other by commitment of course. How else would I continue my lovely work as a gigolo?” He winked.

Alex stood there taking everything in. They stated everything so simply, so much so that it kind of surprised her. She thought there would be a more complicated answer then this. Her gaze shifted from Worick to Nicolas, and she saw that the two of them were watching her too, probably searching for a reaction to all this. She smiled, and then plainly stated, “It’s fine that the two of you fuck. I don’t care, really. Just maybe..be quieter next time?”

Worick immediately laughed at this, while Nic blushed and turned away from her. Alex laughed at this action herself. Nic could be pretty cute when he wanted to be

“I guess I’ll leave you two love birds alone then.” She said when she finished her laughter, a grin still plastered on her face.

_“Can’t you think of something better then love birds?”_

Alex giggled, “Maybe later”. And then she turned away to make her way upstairs. She felt good. It was great that the two of them opened up to her even if it was on accident. It gave her just a little more insight on the two of them.  
Alex touched the door knob but before she could even open the door, there came a “Wait”. She turned her head over her shoulder, she saw Worick looking at her with another unreadable look, while Nicolas looked at him with slight bewilderment. 

“Yeah?” 

“Who said you had to leave?” He asked.

“What“

Worick turned to Nicolas, “She can join us can’t she?”

Her eyes widened at this, and she turned her whole body to face the two of them. Was she hearing him correctly? He had to be joking. Yup. Just Worick with another one of us dumb sexual harassing jokes. 

Nicolas’s bewildered expression quickly softened into an also unreadable expression. He looked over to Alex and stared. But this stare was different. He was analyzing her. He looked her from head to toe, from the bottom of her slinky tight black dress, to her chest that showed the cavern of her bosoms. She felt naked under his gaze, and that made her flush a light red. He smirked.

_“Sure, why not.”_

Worick turned to Alex, smiling, “Then it’s settled”

“W-wait. What?” She said still trying to shrug off Nicolas’s intimidating stare.

 **“We’re Fucking”** Stated Nic with a shrug. 

“You’re Joking”

“What? You don’t want to?”

“Of course…not” Her voice faltered at the ‘not’. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t ever thought about making love to ether of them. Why wouldn’t she? Didn’t everyone think about sleeping with their male friends just once right? Right? It was completely normal. Of course those were just thoughts, she never in her dreams imagined that she act on those impulses. Plus, she’s never even been in a threesome despite popular belief popular, she wouldn’t even know where to begin. Besides it wouldn’t be right because…because…wait why wasn’t it right? 

She took a step back when she watched Worick abruptly get up from the bed and cross the room towards. His gaze felt like Nic’s, eyeing her figure, but she noted that his eyes fixated on her chest. He came close, leaving only an inch of space between the both of their bodies. She stepped back, causing her back to lean into the door. Her right hand gripped the door handle. He looked down at her, and it was only then that she found his height to be slightly nerving. He gently grabbed her chin and forced her head up to look up at him, and surprisingly she didn’t move to stop him. He wore a mischievous grin on his face, “You’re telling me you don’t want this…Alex-chan?” He didn’t let her answer this, because he thrusted his mouth onto hers. His lips were soft and moist and his kisses were soft pecks. She felt the bristles of his stubble brushing against her skin, and he smelled of strong cologne.

 _We shouldn’t be doing this._

His tongue gradually found its way into hers, and she found herself consciously opening her mouth to allow him into her. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth, causing her to shiver with lust.

 _Oh fuck it._

She released the door handle from behind her, and aggressively grabbed the nape of his neck, pulling him towards her and deepening the kiss. Her tongue curled around his. It was Worick who let go, an obvious smug smirk on his face, “Is this your way of saying no?”

She bit her lip, looked to the ground, and then looked back at him, “No..No it’s not”

“Good” He simply said, before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the bed. Nic moved over to give the two of them space. Worick guided her so that she sat in the middle between the two of them. 

“So um...how do we start this because –“ She was interrupted when Nicolas vigorously grabbed her jaw and promptly licked her lips before forcing his tongue inside her. She closed her eyes tightly trying to take in all of the sensation of his mouth on hers. This kiss was different then Woricks. It was like he demanded obedience from her and she had no choice but to show her utmost compliance. 

“Hey Nic” Came Worick’s voice from behind her. He let go of the kiss, and she let out a satisfied sigh, opening her eyes. She turned her head back around towards Worick, and she flushed a bit. He had his towel off now, exposing his large cock. It was bigger than Nic’s she noted. “Don’t hog her to yourself, you animal” He chuckled lightly. He leaned over her, and she felt his hands trail over her bare legs and then whisk under her tight black dress. They made their way slowly past her panties, up her stomach, and underneath her bra. He began to play with her nipples, caressing them lightly with two fingers on each breast. She brought her head back and released a hungry moan. 

Nic began to unzip the back of her dress, but it seemed he was having trouble because he was taking an awfully long time. “Nic are you..you okay back there?” Asked alex through gritted teeth. He responded with a grunt, annoyance clearly embedded in it. After a few moments he sighed, and as sudden as the dress was on, it was off. He ripped it off her with one swift moment as if it was some disposal cloth. He threw it across the room. 

“Ah what the hell! That was my favorite dress.” She complained. Worick rolled a nipple between his fingers. She bit back another moan. “Less talking” he quipped.

With her head tilted back she watched as Nic signed, _“I’ll get you another one. For now, just deal with it.”_  
Then he undid her black laced bra, and threw it across that across the room as well. Now she sat only with her pink and black polka dotted panties, though she could tell my Nic’s expression that those would soon be removed as well. She closed her eyes, and felt Worick’s fingers suddenly stop, and it only took a short second for his mouth to replace them. First he showered her right breast with chaste kisses, and then on the left he slowly licked the tip. She clutched the bed sheets while Nic started to kiss up her back, until he reached her throat. On her throat he began to suck the life out of her. He sucked then kissed, sucked then kissed in this repetitive motion. She was sure he was going to leave a mark. She opened her eyes just in time to see that Worick had stopped playing with her breasts and moved onto pulling her underwear off. 

As soon as he pulled them off he stuck three fingers in her mouth, forced her to suck on it. She complied and licked. “Good girl” He complimented, before taking his finger out, and he began to massage her already wet pussy with just his index finger. He lazily dragged his finger in a circular motion, and then teasingly caressed her g-spot adding in two more fingers. “How does that feel….Alex-chan?” He breathed huskily into her ear. All she could manage to muster out was a moan. Meanwhile, Nic’s sucking had decreased and now it was just chaste kisses that fluttered over her shoulder. This all continued until the orgasm that was building inside her erupted, and she yelled as she indulged in the pleasure that ran through her. 

Worick slipped his fingers out and pecked her a kiss on the cheek. Nicolas had also stopped his actions on her neck. Looks like they were giving her time to regroup. Worick turned his attention to Nic, grabbed him by the neck, and kissed him. She noticed that the blonde was amazingly more abrasive with him, in fact, he looked to be more commanding then the kiss Nic had given her. She watched as he first bit his lip, and then massaged it with his tongue, this earned a groan from Nicolas. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth, while grabbing and pulling at his thick black hair. Nic then moved around the bed, still holding the kiss, so that he was closer to the other male, both of them on their knees. The black haired beauty, grabbed onto the others cock, which made Worick gasp into the kiss. He began to pump him, first jerking his hand slow and then he increased his motion by each passing moment. 

Watching this occur Made Alex ever so lustful. She had never wanted the both of them, ever, as much as she did that moment. “W-Worick…Nicolas” She simply said. Nicolas slowed his hand, and broke away from the kiss to look at her. Worick rested his chin on the others shoulder, to drunk from the touching to turn his head. “I want..I want one of you inside me” Nicolas snickered, **“What a dirty thing to come out of your mouth. But if you ask I suppose we’ll comply.”**

Nicolas removed his hand from Worick’s obviously throbbing member. She noticed that Nic’s own throbbing penis was hard, a bit of pre-cum pouring down it’s tip. Nic made his way back in front of Alex. Worick moved around the bed so that he was behind Nic, both of them still on their knees. Alex lied on her back and spread her legs wide open, and stretched her legs out so that they hung in the air, revealing her entrance. Nic quickly grabbed a condom from the night stand stood at the side of the bed. He ripped it open with his teeth and slipped it on before grabbing both her ankles, and placed them on either side of his thighs, though he didn’t enter her. He was waiting for something. 

“What a compromising position” Chuckled Worick from behind Nic. He squirted something that appeared to be lubricant into his right hand and started to rub his pulsing penis. He grabbed Nic into another passionate kiss, before placing his hands on each side of his ass, and plunging his member inside of him. He didn’t give Nic any time to get used to him; he thrust into him with quick repetition. Nic broke the kiss with a loud grunt. He quickly turned his attention back on Alex, and without a second thought entered her warm clit in one full stroke. 

He began to thrust slowly and then quickly, trying to mimic the motions of Worick who was already inside him. “Ah..fuck” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the grip that he had on her ankles tightened. Alex arched her back just a bit to get more of a feel of him. 

“I’m g-gonna come” Stated Worick suddenly. Nic nodded his head in agreement, and soon both were shoving their members faster than before. Alex didn’t want this stop. It was Worick who came first , and shortly after came Nic with a yell. They stood like that trying to regroup until they collapsed on the bed. They moved so that Alex was in the middle, and Nic and worick were on either side of her. 

“We should do this again” Worick suggested resting his head on a pillow, after the three of them laid in a few moments of comfortable silence. Nicolas shrugged then signed, _“Only if Alex wants wants to.”_ Alex smiled then said, “Sure but next time…Don’t start without me”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! It means a lot to me, and any feedback I receive is greatly appreciated!


End file.
